Greg Hecks
Greg Hecks (1993-2019) was the father of Baby Intelligence, and the husband of Rotta Hecks. As of June 2019, Baby Intelligence was born to them, but was quickly cast out for his erratic superpowers. Soon after, Greg learned that Rotta was secretly a NoHead. This depressed him deeply. A few weeks later, Greg attended a Fencing Tournament, and was killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead there when he refused to give him the information he required. Background Early Life Greg was born to two Muggles in 1993, rendering him a Muggle as well. Greg took his schooling very seriously, although he had no friends, and he loved to build things. In 1999 he even built a homemade robot himself, but it malfunctioned after fifteen minutes of cleanup. At age nine, he built a computer from a kit. At age 14, in 2007, his love for technology prompted him to find a part-time job at a computer store. While continuing school, where he recieved relatively good grades, he worked at the shop for three years before going off to college. There he met Rotta Hecks, and they were both attracted to each other for a time, especially because Greg had never had a friend before. Marriage to Rotta Hecks Finally, Greg and Rotta Hecks were married in July 2018, when Greg was exactly 25 years old, and Greg took the middle name of "Hecks." However, Rotta had married him only to uphold her family's tradition of marrying mutants or highly respectable Muggles. She was obsessively in love with Mr. Stupid NoHead and spoke to him in a romantic manner instead. On the other hand, Greg remained deeply infatuated to her. Role in the series Birth Of Peter Hecks In October 2018, Rotta went on a mission, and returned home 29 hours later. Rotta informed Greg of her pregnancy, which he was overjoyed to hear. In November of the same year, Greg accompanied her to the NoHead base, though he did not know what it was at the time. Over the next few months, he did his best to help Rotta through this phase. Finally, the time came in June 2019 and Greg escorted Rotta to the hospital, where their baby was born soon after on the tenth of June. Greg stood by as Rotta named him Peter. They went home that very night. However, Peter began to show hints of superpowers, and Greg was truly frightened by the awakening. A week after, they neglected Peter and left him to rot in outer space a week after. Eventually Greg would come to bitterly regret this decision. Second NoHead War Still working successfully at his job, Greg Hecks did not have a very big role in the Second NoHead War. For a time, he thought his wife Rotta had little involvement in the war as well. After her pregnancy period and maternity leave were both over, Rotta secretly underwent several more missions for the NoHeads. Greg would find this out later when he playfully taunted Rotta and, amid her resulting irritation, she was able to shoot lightning at him. Left with no choice, she revealed her true origins to him. Greg was heartbroken afterward, and went into a deep depression, even developing something of a suicidal death wish. Death Greg Hecks attended a fencing tournament led by Sebiscuits. During this time, he was pitted against Carrie, who was a Muggle like himself. When Sebiscuits revealed he had defected to the NoHead cause, Greg taunted him openly. After replying with a snappy comeback, Sebiscuits cast high-energy lightning and knocked Greg unconscious. Rotta thought he had died from the blast, and angrily accused Sebiscuits later. Later, Greg awoke inside the same chamber; simultaneously Baby Intelligence was dueling Sebiscuits outside and Rotta Hecks was leaving with Hell Burnbottom. Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived soon after and interrogated Greg. Greg taunted NoHead, saying he did not fear him and welcomed death. NoHead probed his mind and sensed Greg was not a NoHead at all. Igniting his sword, NoHead killed Greg on the spot. Physical Description Greg Hecks was brooding, muscular, and usually wore a solemn frown that rarely curved into a smile. He always wore a brown hood and cape, as he was uncomfortable with his appearance under it. He also wore a tight black jumpsuit with a brown belt. He had brown, thinning hair and black-pupiled eyes. Personality and Traits A whiz at technology, Greg Hecks was loving and talented, these traits leading to his pursuit of a job as a mechanic. Although he had no powers of his own and was a Muggle, Greg was excellent with gadgetry, even having built a computer from a kit at the age of nine. Because of his reclusive, ominous nature, Greg had no friends as a child. He was also very solemn, even to the extent of a slightly low voice. He was somewhat gullible, as he played along perfectly with the neglection of Peter Hecks and Rotta’s double identity between the NoHeads (though notably, he did not know about Rotta's campaigns, and logically believed her when she became his only friend that she despised the NoHeads). He was shockingly skilled with technology, even surpassing the incredible skills of Telekinibabe. Relationships Rotta Hecks In marrying Rotta Hecks, Greg became wedded with his true love and only female friend. There is no indication that their relationship on Rotta's end went beyond marrying a respectable Muggle if she could not wed a mutant. She never expressed any love or concern for him. It was Mr. Stupid NoHead to whom she spoke in a romantic manner instead. However, she and Greg did seem to work effectively together when the situation called for it; i.e. in the Swordfighting Tournament. Eventually, they had a son, but in intimidation they both agreed to give him up. Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence was Greg's son. Greg barely knew Baby Intelligence. However, Greg still loved him despite his powers, but his fear overcame his affection and he agreed to abandon him. Intelligence never saw his father again, for he was unable to return to Earth as a ghost. This made him utterly sad, and also caused an extent of grief in Greg, even in the immortal world. Etymology The name Greg is short for Gregory, which is derived from Greek meaning "watchful, alert". It is also associated with the Grigori, "the Watchers", a group of fallen angels who mated with mortal women to spawn a race of giants. This may allude to his large frame. Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:1990s births Category:2010s deaths Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:D.I.T. characters